wodoshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fine Life
Its a Fine Life (spoken) Plummy and slam! (spoken) Nancy! Wake up boys! The ladies is 'ere. (spoken) Ladies?! Cor! 'Ark at him! (spoken) 'Ere, we'll have less of that if you don't mind! 'Ere, so where's the gin, then, Fagin? (spoken) All in moderation, my dear, all in moderation. Too much gin can be a dangerous thing for a pure, young girl. (spoken) Ooh, and what's wrong with a bit of danger then, eh, Mr. Fagin? After all it's about the only excitement we get. And who would deny us that small pleasure? sung Small pleasures, small pleasures Who would deny us these? Gin toddies -- large measuress -- No skimpin' if you please! I rough it, I love it Life is a game of chance. I never tire of it -- Leading this merry dance. If you don't mind having to go without things It's a fine life. ALL It's a fine life. NANCY Tho' it ain't all jolly old pleasure outings... It's a fine life ALL It's a fine life. NANCY When you got someone to love You forget your cares and strife Let the prudes look down on us Let the wide world frown on us It's a fine, ALL Fine life! (spoken) Ain't that right, Bet? Go on, you tell 'em girl. BET Who cares if straightlaces Sneer at us in the street? Fine airs and fine graces NANCY Don't have to sin to eat. BOTH We wander through London NANCY Who knows what we many find? BOTH There's pockets left undone On many a behind. NANCY If you don't mind taking it as it turns out, It's a fine life! ALL It's a fine life! NANCY Keep the candle burning until it burns out It's a fine life. ALL It's a fine life. NANCY Though you sometimes do come by The occasional black eye You can always cover one 'Til he blacks the other one But you don't dare cry. BET No flounces, no feathers No frills and furbelows All winds and all weathers Ain't good for fancy clo'es (spoken) That's true. sung These trappings, BET These ta'ers BOTH These we can just afford. NANCY What future? BET What ma'ers? BOTH We've got our bed and board. NANCY If you don't mind having to deal with Fagin It's a fine life! ALL It's a fine life! NANCY Though diseased rats threaten to bring the plague in It's a fine life! ALL It's a fine life! NANCY But the grass is green and dense On the right side of the 'fence'. BOTH And we take good care of it That we get our share of it And we don't mean pence. No! If you don't mind having to like or lump it... It's a fine life ALL It's a fine life! NANCY Tho' there's no tea-supping and eating crumpet It's a fine life! ALL It's a fine life! NANCY Not for me, the happy home Happy husband, happy wife Tho' it sometimes touches me... ...For the likes of such as me... Mine's a fine... ALL Fine... life! of your article here!